THE GANG READ LIGHTNING THIEF
by Omartheimpaler
Summary: same as other ones but rated:M for Safety and couple lemon scenes later on is also a perlia :D. Constructive flames are okay and random idiotic flames will be ignored. ABANDONED rewrite it if you want
1. Chapter 1

THE GANG READ: THE LIGHTNING THEIF

 **A/N: This might not be the best fan fiction out there but whatever. By the way I haven't read the HoO series so any information from there might not be the best. I'm going to do my best to upload but I might not be the best sorry. By the way I'm only 14 so yeah might.**

 **All rights go to Rick Roirdan I own nothing. If I did I would still be righting lightning thief**

 **Bold=Book ,A/N or Notes**

 _Italics=thoughts_

 _ **Bold Italics=Book thoughts**_

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **Introduction**

Two years after the giant

PERCY'S POV

I was hanging out with the seven, Katie, The Stolls , Nico, Reyna, Calypso, Juniper, Grover, Chiron, Rachel and Thalia we were by the beach having a picnic when we were engulfed by a white light when we could see again we were surrounded by Olympians with weapons drawn. I looked around and realized we were in the old Olympus. "Who are you "Zeus thundered (pun intended )I was absolutely confused "You don't Know us " my girlfriend Thalia said. Hold on I know what you're thinking Thalia?What about Annabeth you say, let me explain a year after the giant war ended broke up because we were too much of a reminder of tartarus (A/N spelling) to each other. So a couple weeks later she started dating Conner Stoll. A couple months after that Thalia left the hunt to spend more time at camp and with friends when she came back it was like usual until one night we were the only ones left on the beach watching the stars when we suddenly confessed our feelings for each other kissed and slept on the beach together. Anyway back to the story. "No I've never seen you in my life "Just then he was cut off by a white light and out of it came a package that smacked Zeus in the face and a note that fluttered into Thalia's hand she read it out loud. **Dear gods and demi-gods we have seen how the gods rule in the future and don't like it so we have sent these demi-gods to the past to read about the greatest hero of them all. Please summon the heroes of old. Those from the future introduce yourselves full name, parentage and titles sorry Percy.** I groaned "really, come on, fiiiine " I sighed

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, one of the seven, survivor of tarturus, Wanderer of the labyrinth "

"Connor-"

"and Travis-"

"Stoll sons of Hermes, master pranksters at your service "

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter "

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, survivor of tarturus and ghost king "

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion "

The gods gasped. " Did we mention the future is messed up "

"Jason grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the twelfth legion, one of the seven "Hera slapped Zeus so hard everybody stopped for a second before continuing.

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, one of the seven "

"Hazel Lévesque, Daughter of Pluto, one of the seven "

"Frank Zhang , Son of Mars, descendent of Poseidon, shape shifter, one of the seven "

"LEO FLAMING VALDES, son of Hephaestus, fire user, Inventor of Festus the Dragon "

The Gods were surprised to see this person "Calypso, Daughter of atlas "

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of the wild "

"Juniper, Tree Nymph "

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mortal, Oracle of Delphi "

"Chiron, son of Kronos, trainer of heroes "

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Former lieutenant of Artemis " "What happened to Zoe " "I'm sorry Milady" Artemis nodded tears streaking down her face.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon "Thunder rumbled. "Fiiine, of the master bolt, Retriever of the golden fleece, bearer of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Bearer of the curse of Achilles, Slayer of Kronos, Former praetor of the twelfth legion, Survivor of Tarturus, Defeater of Gaea. Happy you old hags "The Gods sat in wonder at my titles and the fact that I just cursed the fates. Once they got over Their shock they summoned the heroes of old, after they got informed of everything. WE settled down around the hearth. I saw Aphrodite eyeing us curiously, I sighed and said " yes Aphrodite I see you eyeing us curiously at us to get it over with the copoules go as follows:

Nico and Reyna

Calypso and Leo

Conner and Annabeth

Travis and Katie

Jason and Piper

Frank and Hazel

Grover and Juniper

A nd last but not least Me and Thalia " "yaaaaaay,Thanks " "Ok let's get started " She was about to start reading the titles when she was interrupted by an arrogant voice saying " No need to read the titles it said greatest hero ever its OBVIOUSLY about me " Perseus, theseus and Orion rolled their eyes while all the future demigods laughed their asses off "You greatest ha PLEASE don't make me laugh. Before a fight could start Athena began again " Book one: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: lightning thief "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **I ACCIDDENTALLY VAPORISE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much my first story and already over a hundered Views in less than a day. By the way sorry if the explanation about the Thalia thing was crappy I just wanted to get on with it. So any way thank you so much and let's get into the story. By the way sorry it took so long but I underestimated how much work goes into these sorry.**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK ROIRDAN I OWN NOTHING**

 **PERCY'S POV**

"ok so who wants to read " "Me " I said. After she threw me the book and we got comfy I started

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood** "who does" Nico said glumly probably thinking about Bianca. I sighed and continued. **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:** " LOOK OUT PERCY IS GIVING ADVICE " everybody from the future dove behind chairs "so glad I have such wonderful friends " **. Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.** "That's not actually half bad good job, But will it work "Annabeth questioned Her mother "for only a little while " Athena responded. **Being a half-blood is dangerous,** "check " **it's scary.** "Check again. " **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.** "Check again "the gods looked down ashamed for not helping their children. **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.** "So do we " said all the 2nd titan and giant war veterans. The gods looked surprised, just what did their children go through. **But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.** "Who will "Apollo asked "Monsters you idiot "Artemis said angrily smacking Apollo on the back of the head. **Don't say I didn't warn you.** "you didn't " Leo Joked earning him a smack on the back of the head. **My name is Percy Jackson.** "No its aqua man " "NO, it's Perry Johnson " "No it's seaweed brain " "guys guys you're all wrong his name is, Kelp Head " Everybody nodded along. **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding school student at Yancy Academy, A private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?** "YES"I pouted. **Yeah you could say that.** "see you even agree with us "Leo yelled. **I could start at any point of my short and miserable life to prove it,** "short and miserable "Poseidon breathed. **But things really started going bad last may, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.** "heh, said sounds like fun " Athena and Annabeth together. **I know-it sounds like torture.** Athena huffed while Annabeth smacked the back of my head and others aruond us snickered. **But Mr. Brunner, our latin teacher, was leading the trip, so i had hopes.** Chiron perked up at bieng mentioned (A/N remember this is the Chiron from the future ). **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged in a motorized wheelchair. He had thininig hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket that always smelled like coffee.** " you've smelled his jacket " leo snickered " hey he was passing by and i caught the smell " I replied completly red " sounds like Chiron " Jason observed the blonde eyeing Chiron suspiciously " SPOILERS " I yelled at the top of my lungs he pouted. **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.** " YOU SLEEP IN CLASS " Annabeth yelled at me but Thalia got my back " I don't really blame him, class is boring " Annabeth huffed and sat back down " thanks Thals " and i gave her a kiss i was about to pull back but she held my head in place and was about to deepen the kiss but a cough stopped us we pulled apart to Zeus glaring at us Thalia looked sad so i whispered to her in a lust-filled voice "we will continue this later " she shivered and then looked much happier. **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped i wouldn't get in trouble.** " why would you think that trouble and you are best friends " I shruged while noticing how my brothers and father turned pale " don't worry i'm safe ". **boy, was i wrong.** "Ofcourse you were "Thalia sighed and snugled up closer to, much to Zeus' annoyance. **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revloutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course i got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scences tour of the Marine World, shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the cat-walk and our class took an unexpected swim. And before that... Well, you get the idea.** By know everybody was laughing so hard and yelling " NO WE WANT MORE " I just ignored them and continued reading. **This trip, I was determined to be good.** " We'll see how that worked out " Nico sighed. **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, reheaded kleptomaniac girl,** " sounds attractive " Connor said sarcasticly, **hitting my best friend grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich.** everybody frome the futur was gagging while Aphrodite said " I don't know what that is but it sounds disgusting " " it is " Thalia said green faced while clinging to me. **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.** " Thanks for the amazing description " Grover grumbled I smilled sheepishly. **He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.** " Really great description " " I already said sorry ". **He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day at the cafeteria.** " WAY to blow your cover " Thalia shouted at him " sorry " he replied sheepishly. **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew i couldn't do anything back to her because i was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death.** " WHAT " half the room yelled already armed except for me and Thalia they all looked at Thalia confused " wait for the next line " was all she said. **by in-school suspension.** " OH " they all laughed. **If anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaning happened at this trip.** " BORING " the stolls, leo, Appolo and Hermes shouted and got smacked by Piper, Annabeth, Katie and Artemis respectivly. **"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled.** " DO IT!DO IT " Ares shouted. **Grover tried to calm me down. " It's okay. I like peanut butter ".** " In your hair " Aphrodite asked with a raised eyebrow " no " replied a red-faced grover. **He doged another peice of Nancy's lunch.** " THAT BITCH IS... " before she could atart ranting i got up and kissed her, that shut her up real a few second i pulled back to see a glaring Zeus and a slightly dazed Thalia everybody snickered at her dazed face. **"That's it. " I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.** " AAAAGH, when is there gonna be action "Ares yelled only to get hit by a stilleto. **" You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happened." Looking back on it, I wish I'd . "{would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.** Nobody noticed Posiedon and his older sons pale. **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.** " Longer seaweed brain." **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot tall stone coloumn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say,** " HOLY SHIT the apocalypse is coming percy is actually listening " Leo shouted out, looking mildly scared only to get slapped on the back of the head by calypso. **Because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and everytime i told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.** " Why he's trying to learn " Jason questioned " probably a monster " Athena replied before everybody ecxept Annabeth, Chiron, Grover and nico looked at me " yes, but not gonna say which monster " everybody nodded while i cast an irritated look at Hades that only Thalia chaught and gasped afterwards then seemed to get utterly pissed off " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR FIRST MONSTER WAS A... " I quickly pulled her down and shut her up with a quick kiss. **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore this black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old she looked mean enough to ride a Harley into your locker.** " My kind of teacher " Ares stated. **She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.** " Defenetly a nervous breakdown " I mumbled sarcasticly. **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figuered I was devil spawn.** " No percy, that's Nico " " Hey " yelled out a angry Nico only to be ignored. **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, " Now, honey, " real sweet, and I knew I was going to have after-school detension for a month.** " Sheesh, harsh ". **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,** " Like i said, harsh ". **I told Grover i didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. H looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."** "GROVER you're gonna blow your cover "Thalia and Annabeth yelled out at the same time "Sorry "He mumbled. **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"It came out louder than I meant it to.** "Ofcourse it did seascum " Athena said distastefully while Thalia glared at her. **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. Mr. Jackson did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said "No,sir." pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"** "20 Drachmas says he gets it wrong "Athena said smugly "I'll talk you up on that offer "Thalia said. **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?".** "HA IN YOUR FACE "Thalia yelled out and took her Drachmas from a grumbling Athena. Meanwhile the elder Gods looked unconfrotable "It just had to that one "Muttered my Dad. **"Yes "Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. Kronos was the king god, and-".** "GOD " flared Zeus "Would you calm down, I'm sure Chiron would correct him "Hera said irritated. **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.** "See". **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, "kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zues, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.** "What i never understood is, how Kronos mistook a rock for a baby " I said confused. "You see, Zeus was soooo ugly father mistook him for a rock " my Dad said jokingly Zeus scowled so hard it looked like his face was gonna split. **And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.** "At least you weren't the one being barfed out " Hera mumbled. **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and Titans," I continued, "and the gods won.".** "He just summed up hundreds of years of war in a couple sentences "Athena said flabergasted that I could do that. **Some snickers from the group.** "Why he got it right "Hera said then mumbled "Mortals are weird ". **Behind me Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids." "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"** "BUSTED " shouted out Apollo looking rather smug. **" Busted,"** " NOOO,I think like a goat ". **Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.** "Or, horse ears " Leo said. **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine,** "How did you come up with that?" I asked confused all Zeus did was shrug. **Which made him disgourge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to peices with his own scythe, and scaterred his remains in Tartarus, the darkeset part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?".** "How is that a happy note, you really need to work on your subject changing ". **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys each other around and acting like doofuses.** "Boys are doofuses" Artemis muttered, _not all of them_ , she thought while glancing at percy but she would not dare say that out loud. **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned twoward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this lokk that wouldn't let you go-** "It doesn't " piper said. **intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.** "They have " Chiron said sadly. **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh."** "Iconic Percy answer " My girlfriend said sarcasim dripping from her voice, i pouted. **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.** "It is only for the best young Percy " Chiron said wisley "I know that know ". **I mean, sure, it was king of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody elsse, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention defict disorder and I have never mad above a c- in my life.** "WHAT" shouted out Athena enraged, only to be completely ignored causing her to huff and sit down glaring at me. **No he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at he stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.** "I had,she was a great hero by the name of Persephone, Daughter of Posiedon(A/N: random ass shit). **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.** Hera stared at Zeus "What's got you so worked up" he just shrugged. **I figuered maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes.** " now what's got you both worked up " Athena asked frustrated that she didn't know something for once. They turned to us but all we did was yell out in chorus "SPOILERS " they grumbled about not having information but settled down. **I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigoens with lunchables crackers.** "Poor, poor pigoens " Artemis said shacking her head. **Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,** "Your daughter, hermes " Demeter said curiously "OH, god i hope not " Hermes said disgusted by the mere idea. **And, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.** "Did it work " asked the ever so curious daughter of Athena "No it didn't " I said sadly only to get a lingering kiss from Thalia which brightened up my day drasticly. **"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius."** "Understandment of the century " Travis said sarcasticly. **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"** evrybody facepalmed while Grover blushed a deep crimson "Sorry " I heard him mutter among the snickers that were going around. **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.** "OH MY GODS, PERCY doesn't have an appetite the world is ending " Connor, Travis and Leo shouted out only to be slapped by their respective girlfriends. **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's appartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since cristmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me righ back to yancy, remind me that i had to try harder, even if this was my Sixth school in six years and I was probably to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.** "Wimp " ares muttered only to be hit by a blast off lightning and two blasts off water every body else wisely kept their mouths shut. **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paper back novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.** "OOOOOH, can I build that, please, pleeeease " Leo begged calypso while she rejected but after another ten minuets of begging she finally relented. **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grovers lap.** Thalia grit her teeth and looked like she wanted to beat someone up. **"Oops. " she grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckels were orange, as if someone had spray-painted them with liquid cheetos.** "Percy's discreptions are weird, I wonder how he will descibe us " Nico said. **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.** "OOOOH, someones mad " yelled out The Stolls only to get doused in freezing water. **I don't remeber touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds Materialiezed next to us. some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "- like it grabbed her-" I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little nancy was okay, promising to get her a new at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned to me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing math workbooks."** "NOOO, never guess your punishment, that's against rule number 14 " "You have a rule book " Hera said "Yeah, and it's long " I said. Everybody looked at me "What the Stolls forced me to read it if I wanted to go pranking with them." **That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.** "For good reason too " I muttered. **She glared at him so hard so him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.** "Dude we should totally make him do that " Travis yelled at his twin who was nodding along enthusiasticly, while hermes wiped a fake tear muttering "I'm so proud " and Grover was shaking his head franticly hidind behind Juniper. **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying ." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.** "Probably not as good as mine, kid try it on me " Ares said smugly, while eyeing Thalia's honking ass. I glared at him so hard he wet himself while everybody else backed away from me, everybody but Thalia as she saw my protectiveness of her so she kissed me and pulled her closer. Her hand instantly went around my neck and mine went to her ass we were seconds from a full-blown make out session when we heard a throat bieng cleared we broke apart our faces fully red, so to avoid any more embarassement i started reading again. **Then i turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?** " godamn fury " Annabeth mumbled the last part so low only me and Thalia heard. **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misenterpriting things.** "I'm not so sure son " Poseidon muttered under his breath but it was so quite with anticipation that everybody heard him. **I wasn't so sure.** "He-he like father like son " Travis said to lighten the mood, it somewhat worked as a few weak chuckles rang out through the silence. **I went after Mrs. Dodds.** " no, no, no " Thalia muttered under her breath but I heard and gave her a quick kiss to assure her that I was fine, she seemed to significantly calm down. **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.** "Great, so my son is going to die because Chiron wanted to know what's next " My dad was mumbling, so i answered for Chiron "Actually he is trying not to alert the F-I mean monster " I said almost saying what the monster was **. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.** "I don't think so " Hermes commented. **But apparently that wasn't the plan.** "HA, told you " Hermes shouted out joyfully "No one disaggred with you " Athena told him slowly as if talking to a child. **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally cuaght up to her, we wer back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.** "Oh, joy no witnesses " my dad said with sarcasm oozing off of him. **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird bieng alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way sh looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...** "Probably did " Hephestus grumbled starteling every one because he was so silent the whole time. **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.i did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."** No one even bothered to make a joke about me doing the safe thing, and Thalia clung more and more to me by the second. **She tugged on th cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?".** "Get away with what " Apollo asked when everybody, Including my friends from after the Titan war, all i did was shake my head. And i swear I could see the gears turning in Athena's head, sconds later she gasped when everybody looked at her, she turned to me and I shook my head a pleading look in my eyes, she nodded and turned back and said "Nothing just thought I saw something ". **The look in her eyes was beyond mad, it was evil.** _ **she's a teacher,**_ **I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and suffer less pain." I didn't know what was talking about. All i could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy that I'd been selling out of my dorm room.** "AWESOME " all the immature peopl in the room shouted out. **Or maybe they'd realized that I got my essay on Tom Swayer from the internet without ver reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.** "Perseus Achilles Jackson you are going to read that book when we get back " Annabeth yelled at me "Already did, Whenwe used to date I would get bored waiting for you to finish up your plans, and one day I found the Greek version of it and read it because it brought back memorys by the time you finished I was hooked, but I of course hid the book lest you tease me abou it for all eternity" I replied much to the shock of future demi-gods bcause i actually rad a book without Annabeth forcing me and the shock of everybody else that me and Annabeth used to date. **"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers streched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.** "NOOOO, she was there to dance you a gig, WHAT DID YOU THINK SHE WAS GONNA DO " Thalia yelled at me. I turnd just in time to see my dad pounce on Hades yelling colourful words. I blasted him with just enough cold water to get him back to his senses "Dad, I'm okay no need to kill uncle Hades. **Then things got even stranger.** "How could they " my dad said still glaring at Hades. **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.** "What's a pen gonna do " Hercules said "Oh it's more than just a pen you asshole " Hercules tried to attack me only to be blasted back into his chair courtsy of my dad. **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear, I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but whn it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.** "MY SWORD " Hercules yelled angrily, but what h said angered me and I pulled out Repitide "THIS is NOT YOUR SWORD, this Zoe nightshade's sword " "No that little bitch gave it to me " as soon as he said that I charged along with my friends while Thalia and Artemis shot arrow after arrow. Long story short when we were done with him he was a bloodied pile and apollo didn't make a move to heal him. **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped th sword.** Ares wisley kept his mouth shut after seeing the beating they gave hercules he's not going to risk it. **She snarled, "Die, honey!"** "She could stop with th act know " said nico. **And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.** "Yeah, cause it's so natural for a twelve year old to swing a sword " Jason said sarcasticly. **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made out of water. Hissss!. Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.** "Again very wierd discreption " **vaporised on the spot leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dieing screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembeling. My lunch must have been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.** "Sure, that's it " Apollo said Sarcasticly. **Had I imagined the whole thing?** "Sadly, no " Chiron said. **I went back outside. it had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your but."** "Who " Posiedon and his sons said together **. I said, "Who?".** "Like father, like sons " Hestia said while giggling slightly. **"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.** "Grover needs lying lessons " "Already on it dad " the Stolls said together while writing something down Hemes again wiped a fake tear saying "So proud " so he got smacked on the head by Artemis. **"Not funny, man," I told him. " this is serious." Tunder boomed overhead.** "Apperently Zeus thinks so, too " Demeter said. **I saw Mr. Brunner under his umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?".** "Now, that's how you lie " Hermes said looking at Chiron with respect. **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?".** "Nice Chiron following rule number 23, if you're going to lie make them think their going crazy" Hermes stated obviously proud of his rules. "Now off to bed and Tommorow you have a lot of explianing to do " Athena said firmly leaving no room for discussion.

 **A/N: Whew that took me a week to write any way next chapter is gonna be a filler just to get the gods up to date and a lemon perlia of course so thank you so much for reading and bye**

 **Omartheimpaler,Out**


End file.
